Wolf It Up
by PensNRoses
Summary: Jacob had started dating a girl named Venom and doesn't want Bella around anymore, but doesn't give any reason, so what happens when fate brings Bella and Jacob together closer than ever?And Why is Jacob trying to avoid Bella?
1. Prelude

**Wolf It Up:Prelude**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Bella?" I heard the distinct voice of Jacob, "Are you Okay? Maybe we should get you home?"

I sat up with a start, I knew what he meant. _"Bella if your not feeling well maybe you should leave? You know your only here because Charlie made you"_

"No thank you, I can get myself home, maybe you guys should go to the beach? I'll just ride home on my motorcycle." I protested quickly.

"Are you sure?" He asked 'concerned'.

"Yes." I replied. "Good afternoon."

---------F.F.---To--Home---------

"Dad? I'm home." I yelled. _'He must be fishing with Billy"_

Hence the note on the fridge:

_Dear Bella,_

_Gone fishing with Billy_

_From,_

_Dad_

.

..

….

…..

_P.S. Lunch is in the fridge I just went by and got you a large quarter pounder with a sprite from McDonalds.*Happy Face*_

I grabbed the food, warmed it up and went into my room. Charlie had upgraded the house completely. I had a DirectTv connected television, _Fast _Wireless Internet, Vista Dell Computer, need anything else?

I set down my lunch, and went to my computer, and turned it on. I was crossing the floor about to turn on the t.v. when I collapsed in a wave of pain......

**A/N: Not very long but its just sort of a preface. Reveiw Please! ^~^  
**


	2. Why Charlie!

**A/N: I went back in time a day to sort of explain whats going on. Okay I'm Introducing Venom Marshall In This Chapter And _Someone _WILL be introducing Venom, describing Venom, doing the disclaimer whether they like it or not**

Jacob: Nuh uh!

**Uh huh**

Bella:Yuh huh

Jacob:Nuh uh

Bella:Yuh huh

Jacob:Nuh uh

Bella:Yuh huh

**Jacob Black do the disclaimer or I will make a replay of _The Case Incident _And Put You In _The Box_**

Jacob: NO NOT _THE BOX_ ANYTHING BUT THE BOX!!!

*Spoiler*Bella: And I'll Go Off To Edward, Get Married, Have A Baby, Get Bitten, And Name Her Renesmee And Leave You Out!

Jacob:OKAY!! OKAY!! I'm going!! I'm Going!!

Jacob: The Twilight Characters Do Not Belong To Deathcutie But Stephanie Meyer. Only Venom Marshall and her sister do right now

**Wolf It Up:Why Charlie?**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

It was Friday December 5th. Exactly 1 year, 2 months since Edward left, and exactly 6 months after Jacob had abandoned me for Venom. I was supposed to be his 'best friend' but for some reason he just got up, left, and found himself a girlfriend. Venom. Marshall. I guess you could say I have been acting weird, strange completely lifeless. Or at least thats how Charlie described it. It all started like this.

"Bells you home?" he asked.

"Yes father, in my room." I blandly replied.

"Can you come here?" He asked with a slight hint of nervous in his voice.

"Sure" I said bored. I switched off my television and computer, and went downstairs. "Yeah dad?"

And he started the life changing phrase by being cliche`

"You know I love you right Bella?" He asked.

"Yes Dad," I sighed.

"Well Bella you know how when Cullen left I threatened to move you to Phoenix?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah? And? What now?" I asked, wondering about what the threat was this time.

"Sunday you are moving in with Billy Black and transferring to the La Push high school." he explained. My eyes suddenly went wide, and a scream of rage and horror was wrenched from my dry, scratchy throat.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT??!!??!!"

And that was at 6:00P.M.

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

Today was December 5th. 1 year after that jackass Edward Cullen left, and 6 months ago I did the impossible, I found a girlfriend, and tried to forget about Bella. I was actually sitting with Venom now, we were out by the beach, she had wanted to go cliff diving, but it was too windy on the cliffs today, so we sat down by the shore.

"Jakey? Hello?Jjjjaaaakkkkeeeeyyy? Aaaarrrreee yyyyooouuu iiiinnn tttthhhheeerrrreee?" Venom was now waving a hand in front of my face while trying to shake me with her other hand. It didn't work. She wasn't trying to save me from a lake of thoughts not even a sea, but she was trying to save me from the deepest part of an _ocean_, and _on the other end. _I had been like this for a few weeks, don't get me wrong, Venom was a nice girl and all its just I didn't get this feeling when I was around her.

When I was around Bella there was this comfortable, warm, lively aura, which dad said was 'good for a young 'werewolf''. I didn't really care for what dad had said, but being around her just felt good. While Venom held this care free, I-dont-want-to-go-to-skewl-its-not-kewl, random aura.

"Jake Bananas Applications Fireseed!.... I..... Kill ..... You!" Venom screamed as she suddenly wrenched me out of my thoughts as she poured a bucket of salt water and sand on my head. " Oh My Gingerale! Jake don't move!.......OMFG! IT JUST MOVED!! AAAHHHH JELLYFISH!!" Oh. My. G-string. Did I mention Venom can bring me bad luck sometimes? So while she was freaking out--(A/N:p :P Who wears short skirts? Embry wears short skirts! Who is jealous? Jacob is jealous! **Don't interrupt the story! **Sam And Seth: Yes Ma'am ** Ummm, I thought it was Jacob and Embry? **S&S: No? **Okay then continue.... **S&S: Yay! Who- **But in a different story or at the end** S&S: Okay! *Holds Breathes and walks away*)

Anyways while she was freaking out I picked it off of my head by the cap and threw into the ocean. But when I turned around she fainted automatically. So I guessed I was going back to the house anyways. I called her sister to come pick her up, because if her family heard that I had kept her at my house while she was asleep, I would never live it down.

------------------------------F-F-To-The-House----------------------

"Your welcome" I said as her sisters truck drove away. I sighed then went inside. My dad had been on a fishing trip with Charlie today, so I expected him home soon. Okay back to what I was thinking about.

Venom Marshall. She has forest green eyes, and Ocean Blue Hair. Pale marble skin and blood red lips. A thin frame but muscular, super modelish. She looks just as perfect and chizzelled as a vampire but all the wolf pack, well except for Leah 'she doesn't role that way', feels is lust for her, even me.

"Jacob, are you here?" pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah dad, what do you need?" I replied.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Sure, dad." I chuckled. "Whats up?"

"Well for the past six months Bella has been acting worse than ever so she's moving in with us to get away from Forks High..."He explained. "It will be for the better and it will all work out in time trust me."

"NO! I worked hard to cut Bella out of my life because she'll eventually leave me for Edward and she wouldn't return my feelings, I don't care if she **IS **my _**IMPRINT**_." I exploded, I couldn't take it anymore as soon as I figured that she was my imprint I tried to cut her out of my life and forget about her. She wouldn't return my feelings. I ran out the door and exploded into wolf form. I was going to Canada. It was about 6:00PM and I heard a distinct shout from Forks. It sounded like Bella. I snickered. _'Guess Charlie told Bella' _I thought. _'And she's not too happy about it.'_

**A/N: Well there's Chapter two for you---**

*Seth & Sam run up and let out the breath their holding*

Seth:Who wears short skirts?

Sam: Quil wears short skirts!

Seth: Who is jealous?

Sam: Paul is jealous!

**What are you two doing?**

Seth: You told us we could do it at the end of the chapter

**Ewwwww, was that all the moaning?**

Sam: Mind out of the gutter!

Seth: He punched Jared, and Jared was moaning out of pain not pleasure

**0.o ooookkkkk anyways since Sam and Seth are here they will give out hugs to my reviewers and then get their asses kicked by Paul, Jacob, Embry, and Quil. Take it away boys!**

_**Paul, Jacob, Embry, and Quil: Gladly**_

Seth And Sam: Wait why do they get the dark text?

**Because they have a dark aura**

Seth And Sam: Ok? AAAAAAHHHH Everyman for himself!

**O.O Ok...... ****Until We Meet Again,**

Adeiu **!**


	3. Ook Oo?

**Wolf It Up – Chapter 3**

**This time it's not always in Bella or Jacob's P.O.V. But still.... and now Sam will do the disclaimer.**

Sam: But I already gave out hugs!

**And?**

Sam: I don't wanna plus they beat the shit out of me already

**Suck it up! Or I'll have your beta alpha do it and he'll get cookies**

Jacob: Yay! Cookies!

Sam: Okay Okay I'll Do It

Sam: PensNRoses does not own any of the twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does, but PensNRoses does own Venom

**Bella's Point Of View**

"_WHHHAAAATTTTT?!?!?"_

"Why dad what did I ever to you?" I cried. "Can't you realize Jacob hates me?"

"Now Bella I'm sure _Jacobthy _doesn't _hate _you." Charlie said oblivious to the fact the **JACOB FUCKING HATES ME!!!.**

**"**Well no matter what you say I'm **NOT** going!" I said.

"You are going whether **you** like it or not!" Charlie said.

"No I'm not!" I said. "Charlie I will live in that house but I will not hang out with Jacob!"

"Don't call me Charlie, and yes you will!" He yelled, purple in the face now.

"You lost the right to be called 'Dad' when you told me I _**had**_ to hang out with Jacob! Plus, I'll go when I get bitten!" I screamed. Charlie's face got more purple if possible.

"You are going, that's final!" Charlie screamed. "Now go to your room!"

"Fine but if I'm not bitten I'm _**NOT **_going!" And with that I ran out of the room, but not before I caught Charlie say something.

**Charlie's Point Of View**

As Bella started to run out of the room, I paled because her words finally sunk in.

"You don't want to be a bloodsucker, Bella." I whispered. She paused before whispering back

"_Yes I do." __**Oh no. She caught what I whispered this is NOT good.**_

I had to call Billy. And. Now.

**Billy's Point Of View**

Jacob had come back all muddy in his wolf form, so right now he was taking a bath.

When the phone rang I was sure it was Charlie. It wasn't. It was Leah Clearwater.

"Hello? Mr. Black?"

"Yes Leah?"

"Is there a legend about a girl werewolf imprinting on her own brother and her brother imprinting for a runaway half vampire?"

"Well....."

**I Will have the next chapter out lter today maybe tomorrow anyways Jacob will give out hugs and enjoy some nice fresh baked cookies and cold milk.**

Sam: Hey! I didn't get any cookies!

**Do you own WoW?**

Sam: What?

**World Of Warcraft**

Sam: No

**Then you need no mana and health**

Sam: What?

**Exactly!Jacob Start hugging those reviewers**

Jacob: I just took a bath so I'm still wet

**It doesn't matter you get cookies!**

Jacob: Okay!

**People Hugged This Time:**

**Tristan-The-Dreamer**

**Crymzn**

**Pace1818**

**Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get a drink of water and try to get the 4th chapter typed. Lol.**

**READ & REVIEW**

**Adeiu.**


	4. WTF Leah?

**Wolf It Up – Chapter 4**

**This chapter isn't really about Jacob just a filler right now really, k? BTW, this story is dedicated to my bud Brandon.**

**Billy's Point Of View**

_"Is there any legends about a girl werewolf imprinting on her own brother and her brother imprinting on a runaway half vampire?"_

"Actually yes, hold on let me get my book and I'll be right over."

"Yes sir Mr. Black."

I want and grabbed my book just before the phone rang, but luckily Jacob had grabbed it or so I thought until Jacob yelled "Dad it's Mr. Swan" I chuckled as I heard the faint sound of "Please call me Charlie."

"I'm coming, but _please, call him Charlie_" I snickered.

"Dad!" Jacob wailed as he handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Charlie, do you think you could get someone to keep Bella and Jacob under a watchful eye tomorrow so Bella hangs out with Jacob?"

"Umm, sure." I would make a memo for the big white men with the nets to visit his house before he leaves to--.

"Thank you! I really want Bella to realize that Jacob doesn't hate her."

"But Venom is­-" He had already hung up.

"Jake I'm going over to Sue's"

-------------------------Fast----Forward---------------------

"Legend says that there was one situation like this in 1958 and it said every 50 years later it would happen again, the threesome would include two siblings(**Pack members!**): a boy and a girl, and a half/full blooded vampire."

Leah just sat there shocked.

"Do they have to be werewolves?"

"One sibling(**Pack member**) doesn't have to be."

"So I'm stuck in a legend?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Is there anyway out of this?"

"Sadly no, but hopefully Sue won't be sad."

"Why would she? Wouldn't she be disappointed?" She started crying ashamed tears.

"In a way yes, but then again no."

"W-why n-n-not?"

"Because....."

**Guys I am thinking adding a story like this:**

**Rough Summary: Edward never came back but 214 years later Mr. Edward Cullen walks into Mrs. Bazzi Alle's class.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. The Explination?

Wolf It Up – Chapter Five

"Because she saw it happen to her _best friend_." Billy said.

"Ok? Why? How?" Leah asked.

"Why? They were part of the legend. How? Well that's self explanatory." Billy said. "Where is Seth anyways?"

"White haiw"Seth said as he came is with a mouthful of pizza.

"Can you go over and hangout with Jake tomorrow? I don't want him alone with Venom." Billy said.

"Sure Billy." Seth sighed.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"I HATE seeing Jacob and Venom get all lovey dovey." Seth sighed.

"Well I'm sorry son I just don't want little wolves running around in my house anytime soon." Billy said.

"What about Emily and Sam?" Leah asked.

"_After_ their marriage." Billy said strictly.

"Ok I'll be over there at 8 o' clock sharp." Seth stated.

"Oh, and Billy?" Leah asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do me one favor?" Leah requested. "**NEVER** go near Sam and Emily when he says '_I'm feeling sexy.'_"

"Do I want to know?" Billy asked.

"No."Leah replied.

"Then I give you my word." Billy said.

"Bye." Leah said.

"Bye." And with that he wheeled away.

(Sam:As if Leah's problem wasn't big enough, I can't have incest **So what does that mean? **Leah: Yeah what does that mean? Sam: You, Leah are out I can't have incest in my pack.** I only said 'brother' I didn't mean Seth, I meant wolf Brethren, no offense, Set**h Seth: None taken Sam:OOOOOHHHHHHHH!!! **Wait did you say you were only kicking Leah? What about Seth? **Sam: Well......uuummmm **You were going to throw out Leah but not Seth? **Sam:....maybe **Shoves Leah and Seth out* Why did you want to kick out Leah and not Seth? I mean you would still have incest in your pack **Sam: So? **So?! That's as bad as a high school guy sleeping with a girl then they call the girl a slut and the guy 'cool' **Sam: So? It would mean my ex who's a bitch is gone! Uh-oh. I said too much. O.O **. You were ****just looking for a reason to boot her weren't you? **Sam:.........Maybe? What's wrong with that? **You know what? **Sam: What? ** Just for that, I'm making Wednesday an honorary day for the pack -Leah **Sam:Yay! **Honorary beat Sam up day** Leah: Yay! Wolf Pack:_**Yay**_ Sam: Why do they get the dark aura?!?!? I'm the alpha! **Whatever guys take him into the closet before you start. **Wolf Pack:_**Ok**_ **Sam is dragged into the closet wich is only lockable on the outside* I'm not letting you come out until the end of the chapter! Looks the closet and walks into soundproof room Anywayz.....)**

The Next Day

**Seth's P.O.V.**

I was walking swiftly towards the Blacks house. I was restricted to phase until Leah and _her imprint _settled things. I was bored, wouldn't it be cool if Bella was a werewolf? Maybe Jacob would drop Venom. I hate her. She makes us call him Jacob because _'she made it up'_. But Isabella made it up. It really gets me mad that Jacob thinks she doesn't deserve to be called Bella. What an idiot, no wolf can resist their imprint thats why Jake's Bella out of his life. I reached the door **finally **and was greeted by Billy.

"Jacob! Seth's here!" Billy said. No answer. Yep probably making out.

"Alright break it up you two!" I yelled as I walked into the living room only to see Jacob and Venom jump about 1ft apart. "I was right."

"So?" Jacob asked. "Want a freaking Nobel Prize for it?!?!?!" He grabbed Venom and kissed her right as Bella walked in.

**Well here is Chapter Five. Lolz I took Pace1818's advice and shoved Sam into a closet, well reviewers(*cough*Pace1818*cough*)**

Wolf Pack:_***SIGH* Let us out we have to take Sam to the hospital**_

**Fine.**

_***The wolf pack carries Sam's unconscious form out the door."**_

**Now reviewers will either be hugged by a wet t-shirt:**

**1)Jacob**

**2)Emmett**

**3)Bella**

**4)Rosalie**


	6. Day O' Fun

Chapter Six – Day O' Fun?

**Wow. This is the longest yet. Anywayz here to do the disclaimer is Seth!**

Seth: PensNRoses does not own the pack or the bloodsuckers---

Venom: Hey!

Seth:What?

Venom:Nothing

Seth:Blood-

**Quick knock him out so he'll forget!**

Venom:Ok!

*Venom knocks Seth out.*

**Continue with the disclaimer Venom**

Venom: She only owns me and Tray who Seth happens to have a huge crush(*cough*imprint*cough*)on!

Seth: I do not

Venom: Oh hush and go

**Fix**

Venom:Your

**'Problem'**

Embry: Hahaha you have a problem!

**Embry shut up before I tell jonathin and he doesn't help you 'change' for a month**

Embry:Fine

Bella's P.O.V

"Dad! Why do I have to do this?" I asked.

"You need to settle this with Jacob." Charlie said. "Whatever _this_ is."

"It's nothing." I insisted.

"Right....you and your best friend suddenly stop talking." Charlie said. "And _nothings_ _wrong_? Don't believe it."

"But dad--" I started.

"But nothing. You are going over there for at least five hours." Charlie interrupted. "It's seven now you can go home at eleven."

"Fine four hours only." I sighed.

"Here we are." Charlie said.

"Fine. Bye." I said.

I walked into the house while Charlie helped Billy into the truck. I walked into the living room hearing Seth and Jacobs voice. Only to see Jacob and Venom kiss and Seth go wide eyed.

"Ok...." I said.

"This is such." Seth started.

"An akward turtle moment." Bella finished with a smile.

"Exactly!" Seth exclaimed.

"Paper bags And Plastic Hearts All Belongings In Shopping Carts" My phone rang.

"Yes Tray?" I asked.

"Can I kill Mike?" Tray asked.

"No you can't." I said.

"But he asked me on a date and tried to kiss me!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I moved into the reservation." She said.

"I did too." I said.

"Right now?" She asked.

"Well I haven't moved in yet, but I'm here right now." I explained.

"Wow. Well I'll be right back." She said. "I have to meet the new neighbors, but I think I know who they are."

"Bye." Bella said before she shut her phone. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jacob said.

Tray's P.O.V.

Well I had called Bella, now I had to meet the new neighbors. I had an idea of who they were. I knocked on the door. Guess who opened it? (**Uuuummmm, they kind of already saw.... **Tray: Who told them?!? **Bella **Tray: Damn you Bella!) Nevermind.... Anywayz. Jacob freaking Black.

"Jake!" I yelled.

"Tay!" He yelled.

We hugged. We just totally jump hugged! Then I slapped him.

"Ok. Who are you and why did you slap me boyfriend?" ? Said (Tray:*cough*Venom*cough*Marshall*cough*** How do you know her? **Tray: You'll find out.)

"I made up that nickname so only I can say it!"

"Tray and--" I said.

Thump.

"." I said as we started to wake Bella up.

--------------------Five-Hours-Later---------------------

"Guys go ahead I thhink I'm going to go home" Bella said.

"K." Seth said. "Bye."

"By the way Venom?" I said.

"Yeah?" She said.

"How long have you known Jacob?" I asked.

"One year." She sneered "Probably longer than _you_"

I just laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"I've know him Six-teen years." I said.

She just looked like O.O .

"H-hey T-tray?" Seth asked blushing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"W-what d-do y-you wa-wan-want to ea-eat?" Seth stammered.

"Seth! You've known me for Six-teen years too. You should know I want a large quarter pounder with a sprite." I said.

"You eat that much?!?! How do you keep your figure?" Venom asked.

"Excersize" I said as I motioned for Seth to come over.

Yuck. I could practically smell his 'problem'.

"Make that two-three double quarter pounders." I whispered.

"O-Ok." He stammered.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"May I talk to you alone?" I asked.

"Ok." He said.

------------------------Outside------------------------

I slapped him. Again.

"Didn't I tell you the legends were true?!!?!" I shrieked.

"Yes..." He looked guilty. Good.

"Your now a werewolf , and that just happens to be what you had my parents send me to get 'help' for." I said. "Your a jackass Jacob and now _fifteen_ therapist have to get shock therapy because _they saw __**me**__ transform_"

Then I kicked him in his place.

"Dickhead." Then I saw Seth with the food. He looked like OoO

"Seth could you close your mouth and could you take my food over to that house?" I asked. "By the way Jacob, every time I phased I heard _your_ packs voices, and Leah is not a bitch. You & Sam are because your doing the same thing to Bella that Sam did to Leah without the imprint part atleast Sam went to his imprint."

I phased right then and there. Then Venom came out to Jacob.

"Did that whore hurt you?!?!" She yelled.

I quickly ran to Seth, who got on my back and went and grabbed the bag I left by Jacob. Venom screamed when she saw me. I went to a clearing so we could overhear their convo but not be heard or seen.

"She's not a whore, I did something I shouldn't have." He said. "I think you should go home."

The rest I didn't hear

Bella's P.O.V.

"Dad? I'm home." I yelled. _'he must be fishing with Billy'_ hence the note

_Dear Bella,_

_Gone fishing with Billy_

_From,_

_Dad_

_._

_.._

…

…_._

…_.._

_P.S. Lunch is in the fridge, I just went by McDonalds and got you a large quarter pounder with a sprite. *Happy Face*_

I grabbed the food warmed it up, and went into my room. Charlie had upgraded the house completely. I had a DirectTV connected television, _Fast_ Wireless Internet, and a Vista Dell Computer, need anything else?

I set down my lunch and went to my computer and turned it on. I was crossing the floor about to turn on the T.V. When I collapsed in a wave of pain.

Tray's P.O.V.

The rest I didn't hear because I got a call from Bella.

"Bella?" I said.

"......."

"Bella?"

"......"

"Listen I'm coming don't worry."

I hung up.

"Seth." I said. "Go get Venom and distract Jacob. Trust me this isn't a fight."

He nodded and left. Venom came within seconds.

"Listen I know you don't care, but Bella was your best friend." I said. "I was too, so could you come and help her?"

"Alright." She said. " Hop on my back."

As soon as I did she started running at an inhumane speed. We got to Bella within seconds.

"Vampire bite." Venom said.

"Family?" I asked.

"It goes back to the reservation. Some man named Tah Aki or something." She said.

"Get that venom out now!" I screeched. "Its killing her!"

**Well thats it please Review and leave a comment this time Edward will be hugging all reviewers!**

Edward: Why?

**Because you left Bella and reviewers feel free to stick any type of knife, sword or dagger in him. Just say in the comment and I'll tally it up PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SOMEONE A MAKESHIFT CHRISTMAS TT_TT**


	7. Blood and Venom

**Hello, everyone! I know I havent updated in a few months, its just Ive been busy with WoW, band, and friends. I did however decide to try to update because I got some reviews. But I have not abandoned it yet! So now Tray will be doing the disclaimer.**

Tray: B-but what about Bella?

**She's fine. She has already done the disclaimer.**

first. _**Oh SSaammm!!!**_

Sam:*Stupidley comes walking towards dark aura.* Yes?

Tray:_***Punch***_

Sam: *Crack*

**OOOhhhh, looks like your face is even more broken Sam!**

Emily: *Ushers Sam out*

Tray: *Now laughing* PensNRoses does not own Twilight she only owns a copy of it. She also owns Me and Venom.

**Onto the story!**

Venom sucked the venom out very swiftly but Bella lay motionless.

"Oh no!" Tray cried. "We're too late!"

"We need to call Carlisle Cullen." Venom said emotionless, getting her cell phone out. (**Geez I keep thinking this is in the times of Naruto. When they dont have cell phones. They just summon or transport.**) She quickly called the Alaska Cullen house. Who ever the Cullen was she was talking in a swift low voice to them. Meanwhile, Tray cradled Bella's head in her lap.

Conersation

"Hello?" Esme's voice asked.

"Esme? It's Venom." Venom answered.

"Why, hello, Venom!" Esme said, joyously. "How are you?"

"Fine." She replied. "But can Carlisle make a housecall down here?"

"What's the matter?" Emse asked.

"Its Bella." Venom answered.

"Whats wrong with her?!" Esme asked alerted.

"We don't know! We will explain to Carlisle when he comes down." Venom said. "Just make sure only you and him know. Say your going hunting, house shopping, anything! We need you two down here right now!"

"We'll be there in an hour." Carlisle's voice said. "Bye Venom."

"Bye Carlisle." Venom said hanging up.

Reality

"What's going on?" Tray asked frantically.

"Calm down." Venom said. "Carlisle will be here in an hour."

"Okay." Tray said. "We should do a check up though. You got a degree in the medical field as a doctor right?"

"Yes." Venom replied. "First check the pulse." Luckily her pulse was getting a little faster than slower.

"Next?" Tray asked.

"Breath." Venom answered. Tray couldnt fell anything, but Venom could. She was taking small short breaths.

"Then?" Tray asked again.

"Temperature last." Venom answered again. "Run down to the medical cabinet, and it should be on the bottom shelf in the right one behind the mirror in the bathroom." Tray did as instructed, and came back with two. Venom grabbed the one that had an oval handle at the end.

"Tmperature is 106oF" Venom said. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That she is a werewolf?" Tray asked.

"Yes." Venom replied.

They continued monitering Bella through the hour. Until Carlisle arrived at least. When Carlisle arrived things started moving aven faster. The first thing that came out his mouth though was, "Explain." So they explained Bellas progress after Edward moved, and how a vampire had probably bitten Bella when they were passing through town for the fun of it, and the past two hours to him. All of the sudden Carlisle and another bloodsucker that just happened to show up at the right time, Alice, yelled something about blood transfusion. Carlisle took blood-packets out of Alices hands and started the operation while I ran all the way too La Push in Were-form.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pushed open the door to the Blacks house with my nose and whimpered. Aparently Jacob heard me because he came into the room a little bloody followed by Seth who blushed at the sight of me. I ran into the bathroom and changed, coming out with a tshirt and some jeans on, glaring at Jacob.

"Bella was bitten!" I yelled at him. "Why did you have to make her go home early?! Why?!" I started crying as I punched him. "She needs a bloodtransfusion. I left her there with a couple of bloodsuckers."

He grabbed my fists and started crushing them looking angry. "You left her there with **_bloodsuckers_**?!" He asked angrily.

"Yeah, your girlfriend and Carlisle." I said.

"Lier!" He yelled transforming into his wolf form looking viciously at me.

**Ok! I'll just stop right there so I can get this chapter out today. I am verry sorry for not updating. Band and all has tied me up. I will try during this summer to get another chappie or two out!**


	8. Of Bennie, The Jets, Car Wrecks, And?

**Hehe. Okay this time we have summ hugss! As requested it's Jacob's sexah turn to hug! :o Let's not forget it's Leahs day to beat up Sam!!! So without further ado our hugee/possible rapee(If she's not willing XD): XxMidnightMoonxX!**

***Insert picture of Jacob dragging her out the door.***

**Well today we planned for Charlie and Billy to do the disclaimer but....we ah....sorta put them into a time machine and two hot wolf boys came out....So say high to the young Billy and Charlie who are usually so old they handpicked their cigarettes when they were kids!**

Billy & Charlie: Hey Pens!

**Hey boys....Could you just do the disclaimer so we can get you back to normal?**

B&C: Surreee...But please NEVER mistake it for B&S(Bull&Shit) just like you almost did.....

**Umm ^-^'' Just read the script...Okay?**

B&C: Fine...*Sigh* PensNRoses does not own twilight....She just owns Venom and Tray they are her creatioonnsss---Byyeee*Runs Out the door* We're not going back to the 50's!

**Damn it! Get back hereee! *Chases them out the door*Here's the story!**

Tray's P.O.V

"Liar" He yelled transforming into his wolf form looking viciously at me. Right as he lunged at me, another wolf lunged and blocked it.

"She's not lying Jacob! She showed me these a few days ago." Sam said bursting in holding up clear patches. Leah suddenly burst in behind Sam holding a bloody butcher knife. Everyone just looked at her(even Sam) and said, "Not right now! This is important!"

She just pouted and sat on the couch crossing her arms and muttering something like, "It's never time for me to murder Sam!"

Everyone focused back to the matter at hand. Sam put a patch on his hand and he suddenly looked normal, not extra tan or anything. **(A/N:Not being racist here! It's just the werewolves are extra tan.)**

Jacob suddenly whimpered and nuzzled into Tray's hand. "It's okay Jacob, but you might want to go to your friend and girlfriend. I'll keep the fort over here." She said before he ran out.

Tray turned to Sam and said. "Uhhhh.....Saaammmm..."

Sam looked at her questionably. "Yes, Tray?"

She pointed behind him, "I would run if I were you!"

He looked behind him to see a bloodthirsty Leah. "Oh Shit." He said running like a burning bloodthirsty Leah was chasing him....and after one match and some lighterfluid from Tray that was actually happening.

Bella opened her eyes in the room with Jacob, Carlisle, and Alice standing over her. "What happened?" Bella moaned.

"A rogue vampire bit you." Alice said. "Don't worry though, Esme has probably killed him by now..."

"Bella, you might want to get help moving?" Carlisle asked.

"We have your stuff in a moving van." Alice said. "Charlie came by and gave us the keys to the van he had outside. Have anything else from outside the bathroom and your room you need?" Jacob asked.

"You can always come back to your house though." Alice said. "Charlie is selling it to us so we can keep it up. I'll be by every now and then."

"Okay." Bella said holding her head trying to sit up.

"Woah, woah, woah there careful now." Carlisle said helping her up slowly.

They finally succeeded in getting her up and into the passenger seat of the truck where Jacob took the wheel.

They headed back to La Push.

Back in La Push....

Tray was finishing up when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Sure you don't need help?" She heard a voice say. She looked up to see Seth...but he didn't look too much like Seth.

"No thank you Seth." She smiled putting the last dishes on the table. She was suddenly grabbed by the nad and dragged into the bathroom. He pinned her against the wall kissing her roughly. She just the noticed his voice was husky, he was more wolfish....His wolf was coming out.

She tried to stop him. "Hold on!" She said. "I've got to get something...."

"Like what?" He smirked.

She couldn't think of anything else at the moment so she said, "Ummm......Condom!"

He smirked even more. "Okay." He said.

She reached behind the cabinet and grabbed a spray bottle especially for wolves and sprayed it on him.... It didn't seem to be working... and he seemed angry....

* * *

Jacob and Bella had stopped into a small open bar, and had sung Bennie and the Jets **(A/N: If you've watched 27 Dresses...of which I was forced to...then its the scene where Jane and Kevin were in the bar singing Bennie and The Jets)**, so they were a little delayed. It was raining and pouring and Jacob was bickering while driving too fast causing it to hydroplane and start to fal off where it looked like a huge cliff.

* * *

**That's all for now! It's a huge cliffhanger for you too XD. If you want to know what happened for Sam here's a little extra.**

Sam was backed up against the dark alley corner again with all his pack around him with a dark aura around them. **(A/N: **Sam: Good god woman! Why don't I ever get a dark aura?! ***Sigh*....Because.....Fine you'll get one this time.... :( TT_TT S-so painful....)** Sam started getting a dark aura around him.

But two minutes in at it's brightest it went away with a fart...Guess he only gets aura's when he farts. The pack laughe and threw in a few punches and left. When Sam finally got out of the Alley beside his house, Emily was there waiting with a wet towel and an ambukence.

"Why did you even want that alley anyway?!" He asked before he fainted on the stretcher and was carried away. Emily followed after helpless while the pack (well most of it) went through her food. Let's just say when they came back the pack was banned from the house for a week... especially Jonathon and Embry for 'changing' everywhere **(A/N: Gay stuffs...No offense to gays either! You have my support!....Isn't it nice to know you have a crazy fanfiction writer of a _girl_ to support you?! Of course some of my friends are gay... But that's Okay.....I'm rambling...)**

**Okay....and on that officially big Authors Note this is the end where the Sexy doctor Carlisle will be handing out Mint Chocolate Chip Ice cream! ;D Use it how you like**

Carlisle: *Scared* But PLEASE not on ME OR MY FAMILY!! and no incestive sexual thoughts! .


	9. Of Husky and Dreams

**Sam: Hey Guys!**

_***Dark Aura Pack*: …**_

**Sam: Hey Guys!**

_**Dark Aura Pack*: …**_

**Sam: _HEY GUYS!!!!_**

***Sigh. Face Palm* Sam, look at your script! Evil Face D:**

**Sam: Wha--? Hu---? …... Oh.**

**Take it from the top people!!!**

**[Sam comes running into shot of the beach in La Push. The pack is there with a dark aura, Sam appears to have a sheen of water—Sam: Its sweat. Me: No, it's hell to pay when we get back for interrupting!--on his body]**

**Sam: Hey! Guys!**

_***Dark Aura Pack*: *Growls and chases Sam out of the shot***_

***I come in wearing a beautiful satin dress, face-palming muttering, "Kill 'em, Kill 'em, he wont stop saying 'Who 'dat?'! So kill him _nowww_!"* Hello, I am PensNRoses, and as you can see, I am back from my loooonnnggg vacation! :D There will be Sam bashing, but alas....sadly....Carlisle will not hug for a while *Tear*. Stupid fangirls were thinking of: Rosalie/Bella, Emmett/Jasper, Emmett/Edward *Could SO not work! Edward kill Emmett!* and so on... So, the La Push pack has so _charitably_ offered to hug you! Thank youuu and good story! :D**

Bella And Jacob

As the car started to roll backwards, Bella and Jacob started to scream. They grabbed clung to each other and started crying. The edge was approaching fast, and there was no way to get out! They were going to die a mere few seconds away from Jacobs house! No!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bella and Jacob screamed apologizing to each other for various things they had done in the past few years of knowing each other.

They heard a door slam and looked around. Tray and Seth were staring at them like they were crazy. Bella got out of the car.

"Are we in heaven?" Tray asked.

"I know I am," replied Seth, " 'cause I see an angel."

"You are perfectly fine and alive." Tray said glaring at Seth, "But what _was_ that whole show?! You backed into the driveway woman! Come. On!"

"Oh, we're safe then..." Jacob said. And thats when Bella woke up.

Trays Actual P.O.V.

Tray nervously turned the bottle around. It read: _ Property of PensNRoses __**[old version of name, get over it] **__Do not use if: A. Trying to protect yourself from a vampire. B. Trying to control a shape-shifters 'inner wolf' or C. Your Thirsty and this looks like a drink. __**Do use for: A. Poisoning Sam. B. Annoying Jacob. C. Lip gloss D. Lubricant Or E. Melting 'Venom'. **__**Warning: If sprayed on Seth he WILL want to mate if he has looks at his imprint. :) Have a nice day! - PensNRoses**_

Tray looked down to see a bulge in Seth's pants. _Uhhhh Ohhhhh......_ Thinking quickly she grabbed antoher spray can from the medicine cabinet......

***5 hours later***

Seth was now unwolfy, but he still had that problem and he was too wet. It really did smell like wet dog in there now......

**'Kay I updated. Sorry for so long, been busy, blah blah blah. Etc Etc Etc. Excuse Excuse Excuse. Seth and Jake are giving out the hugs today, but due to Seths wet dog smell, Seth is in Sams bedroom and Jacob is in his own bed! G'night Stooorrry!**


	10. The Confrontation Part One

**So, thank you for all of the readers! :) I looked at my story stats and literally screamed! I love you guys!! Everyone gets a cookie! :D So please, read and review?? Anyway, JacobBlackFanWerewolf, well Jacob was locked in his room anyways. ;D So, your free to go from behind the couch now. But, before you do? Would you do the honors of doing the disclaimer??**

**JBFN: OK! PensNRoses does not own Jacob or Bella or the _regular_ pack, she just owns Seth's hormone spray, the dark aura, Tray, and Venom. And ALSO, Warning: Use of drugs and alcohol were used in this chapter.**

**Th-**

**Sam: Oh! And don't forget the dark alley! Where I will kill Jacob next week!**

**JBFN: *Gets bigger with a dark aura around them and a menacing death glare***

**Face-Palm* You idiot! Every girl doubles as a fan-girl! YOU DON NOT INTERRUPT A FANGIRL OR ANYONE AROUND HER! She will give you a death hug!! . . . . What? Their real! Why don't you think Edward's not around anymore? [Evil Smirk]**

**JBFN: *Chases Sam out of the room* ITS HUG TIMEE!**

**Now, as I was saying....**

**That's that, and here is this.**

Bella's P.O.V.

"_Bellaaa." Jacob whispered into her ear. They were dancing in a beautiful hall where she woke up. "Beeeellllllaaaaa." He said more persistent._

"Bella!" She finally heard loud and clear. She opened her eyes to see Jacob holding two cups of coffee holding one out to her. "Here. This will help waking you up. We fell into the park not too far from my house."

"Where are we though?" She asked, sitting up out of the seat. She had been sprawled across the moving vans front seat.

"Right across from Sue's" Jacob replied as she took the coffee, pointing to the diner. Bella looked over at the diner, there was someone standing outside smoking with a dark aura.

"Is that Sam?!" Bella asked pointing to the man, since her vision wasn't so great she couldn't be sure.

"Yup, surprising, huh? But, see that woman next to him?" He said pointing to a female neko with two scraps of cloth just covering her privates next to Sam, also smoking.

"Yeah, what about her?" Bella asked.

"That is PensNRoses." Jacob said. "Apparently Sam convinced her to let him smoke and to give him a dark aura. She doesn't usually do stuff like this."

**[Yup! Thattt's right! Since Sam had the maulings and his room smells like wet dog and pee now thanks to Seth—Seth: Hey! There wasn't a bathroom in there!-- He gets to smoke AND hav a dark aura! This once. This is for all of those Sam lovers out there! Sam: FINALLYYY!!! .....Don't ruin it.]**

"So, she just acts like a bitch and decideds what Sam can't and can do?!" Bella asked, a little angry.

"Yeah... she kind of can...." Jacob said not really knowing where this was going.

"Why the hell can she do this? This isn't right! She shouldn't be able to do it!" Bella started raging. "Poor helpless Sam. Shouldn't Emily be deciding this?"

Before Jacob could reply, Bella marched across the parking lot with Jacob following helplessly after.

"What is YOUR problem? Why don't you just get a life and stop messing with Sam?" Bella yelled.

The neko merely glanced at her and smirked. "Bella Swan," she took a drag and blew into Bella's face, "virgin and non-smoker, a goody-two shoes, new werewolf, and someone who might never find out their imprint. Finally becoming to realize my hand on Sams life?"

"Yes. It needs to stop." Bells said. "Your being a controlling bitch, not caring how Sam is feeling..."

The neko frowned as her hair fell into her eyes. "Remember all of those times before Edward left you, before Edward didn't care for you?? Jacob loved you Bella, and you just led him on. He finally got Venom and your pissed off." She said starting to sniffle a bit. "I was Edwards love once...I was a human then, too. But, I was also Emmetts singer and Billy Blacks imprint. Yes, I am just a bit older than Billy. Emmett had been droven crazy and Billy, well the reason Billy is not a shapeshifter today is because of me."

Sam rubbed her back and softly said, "Don't explain, you don't have too."

"Oh, but I do. Sam, its my curse, and I'm your curse." She lifted her head up and looked square into Bella's eyes. "After a year of my courting Edward, Jasper and Alice showed up. Alice was ok with being around humans.....Jasper not so much, so the Cullens left me. They just left me there. Emmet came back though. Billy and I were talking in the forest in this beautiful meadow Edward had shown me. --No not yours-- Just as Billy kissed me...-Dont say ewww Jacob he was hot--...Emmettt jumped up and bit me."

Her body racked with sobs, but Bella took no pity. "Then why are you still here, bitch?!"

Sam glared at her, "She was getting to that."

"When a werewolf kisses his imprint at the same moment a vampires bites her, the combonation makes a neko- A shape-shifter who's soul base is the human form but is cursed forever with wolf ears and tails because they are immortal." She took another long drag. "I dated Sam in the shadows as he became a wolf. I taught him, that is how he is still Alpha. The reason I am his curse is, after a neko teaches or finishes some form of action with a normal shape-shifter, they must leave, for if they stay too long they will have to stay till one of them dies. Us neko's aren't as you humans put us out to be anyways... We are deceitful and trick a lot of people. Kind of like genies, but we dont HAVE to do what YOU say."

"Well, then. I guess they know." Sam said looking at PensNRoses.

"Yeah, they know" she sighed, replying. "But they dont know all of it.."

**Cliff-hanger? No. I stopped here today because whomever gives me a REALLY good comment and if/why they want to be in my story, welll they will be! The first 100 comments on Chapter 11 will count! So hurry, please! What I really want though is someone is going to be EMILY in the next chapter. Sooo, get to commenting, please. If you don't want a kissing scene with Sam, I will be taking the 2nd and 3rd place comments and fitting them in some where! Runner up will do the opening and ending sketches with me for 5 chapters. Thank you and good commenting!**


	11. The Confrontation Part Two

**Okay, My hissy fit is over. Dont worry, I'll write, but I didn't want to do it and use ANOTHER of my OC's I gave you guys a chance, I know I said you had longer, but ya don't ;) Sorry, if I had waited longer I would have forgotten the idea.....**

**Here is my character and her outfit...: **.

**I do not own any Twilight characters or Twilight scenes in this story. I only really own....1) My idea's and 2) My OC's. Yaaaaay *Sarcasm intended.***

"They _do_ know all of it, PensNRoses." He said glaring at the short neko. "There is nothing we have hidden,"

"Yeah, there is." She said glaring right back at Sam.

"Well," Bella seethed, getting angry at them not telling her. "What is it?"

The two replied at the same time, "Nothing!" Sam yelled, and PensNRoses yelled, "He didn't imprint on Emily!"

"Huh?" Jacob and Bella asked stunned. Sam just face palmed himself.

"Emily, Leah, Quil, come on out." She said. She looked at Bella. "Alice saw this coming. You are not a regular shape shifter. You are weird, like me except you can't deem your rights to the curse."

"Why did you want us here?" Asked Emily sounding suspicious.

"Oh, cut the crap, Venom." PensNRoses said. Emily suddenly smirked, and took off a patch to go back to her normal self. Stink and all.

All of the shifters were stunned by the sudden stink in the area. "Recently, a prophecy was awoken. Venom has been imprinted on by Quil, who Leah has imprinted on...Oh don't give those nervouse faces! It's nothing!"

No one said a thing, except Sam. Quietly he spoke, "Do you have to tell them everything, Al?"

"AL?!" Everyone suddenly questioned.

"Yeah, my real name is Ally. **[Not Really. Don't Get Any Ideas.]** Got a problem? Go to hell. In Hell? Speak with the devil. Me." She said standing up and walking over to Jacob. "You know what you have to do, and Venom as soon as he does...You know you must leave, the treaty will be broken if you don't."

Jacob sighed, "Venom..--"

"No, I'll say it. Jake I'm sorry it had to end like this, and I'm sorry even more for using you. Me being with you wasn't all a lie, but tell your friends I'm sorry, who I truly was, I know that won't help their hatred. I was a bitch to them because they had you, and that was my primary goal..." With that she ran away, never to be seen again, and Quil and Leah curiously followed her.

Jacob turned around. "So who _is_ Sam's imprint?"

"Let me explain." Ally said walking back over to where Sam was before he put his hand back on her lower back, comforting her. "When one of us Neko's gets stuck with a wolf who is still turning, and not imprinted, then we automatically become the imprint. If they do, the imprint fades, and eventually we become their imprint anyways." As she said this, Sam was rubbing what would seem to be soothing circles on her back, but to the wolfs eye and through his connected mind, Jacob realized that all this time, all he had been doing was feeling the neko up.

"So, your his imprint? Was Emily really ever his imprint?" Bella asked, more calm now.

"Yes, and Yes." She said before whispering something in Sams ear about the shocked face Jacob wore, and he moved his hand higher. "But Emily, never really felt anything, she left weeks after I came. She knows, and she was imprinted on by the pack leader in her area."

"Ohh..." Jacob said. Hearing this beeping sound he looked back at the truck which was now being set up to a tow truck. "We have got to go..."

"I know. We'll see you tomorrow. Not before nine." She said her and Sam dragging each other in the way of Sam's house.

"Good-bye, ally!" Bella said cheerfully, now. Content with what she learned she dragged Jacob to the truck and they left for the house.

Tray's P.o.V.

I sighed as Seth got out of the shower for the tenth time. He came out in fresh clothes waiting to be smelled for clearance. "Yes, Seth you're fine this time."

"But that's what you said last time." Seth whined.

"Yeah, I also said I'm hungry, which I STILL AM." Tray said getting louder until the end of the sentence.

"Fine, I'll get you some food." Seth said, blushing.

"Thanks, hun." Tray said, making Seth blush even more.

**Annd Here is where I will leave it today...yay. Hardeharhar...Whatever.**


End file.
